


Сто первый раз

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex Change, Unrequited Love, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Она всегда ждёт, что её отвергнут.





	Сто первый раз

—  _Ты любишь меня?_  — Клау спрашивает у Бэна это в сто первый раз, вглядывается ему в глаза снизу-вверх и не впервые улыбается. Она всегда ждёт, что её отвергнут.

Им тринадцать, когда Клау спрашивает об этом впервые, сжав его запястье до боли и заглядывая-заглядывая в глаза, ища, прося, моля сказать «да». Сегодня отец сказал ей связаться с Пятым; сегодня её заперли в склепе дольше обычно; сегодня у неё хриплый сорванный голос и отчаяние, которое пропитало её кожу, глаза и всё существо. В этой семье никто не готов признаться, что потеря Пятого ударила по ним больше, чем они показывают. _Потому что теперь возможно всё._  Нет никаких гарантий, что их всегда будет семь и они все переживут этот дом, эти бесконечно долгие года до восемнадцати лет.

— Да, — отвечает ей Бэн, потому что… _а что ещё он мог сказать?_

А Клау улыбается, сворачиваясь под одеялом, положив ему голову на колени и шмыгает носом, делая вид, что она не плачет.

 

 

Им пятнадцать, когда она спрашивает его, наверное, в двадцатый раз. Клау под кайфом, у неё разодраны коленки и разбита верхняя губа. Она льнётся к Бэну ещё ближе, хотя он и без того перекинул её руку через плечо и придерживает за талию, потому что сестра хромает на левую ногу. Она говорит, что поскользнулась на лестнице и вообще, если бы её кто попробует ударить, то она натравит на него Диего, тому как раз нужна двигающаяся мишень. От неё несёт перегаром, волосы пропахли сигаретным дымом, а от откровенного топа на голое тело пахнет чем-то сладким — у Бэна кружится голова и он останавливает их шествие у стены какого-то бутика. До рассвета ещё час, до дома не меньше мили, Клау находит едкие сигареты в кармане.

Клау курит, прижимаясь к нему, обвив тонкими руками шею и выдыхает дым прямо в лицо. Бэну не нужно читать между строк, по ней видно как она нуждается в этом. Как нуждается в том, чтобы её _не отвергли._

— Да, Клау. Всегда «да», — Клау давится дымом из-за всхлипа, её глаза слезятся и она смазано целует Бэна куда-то в подбородок, прижимаясь ухом к его груди и слушая чужое ровное сердцебиение. Он такой живой и тёплый — _ей этого достаточно._  
  


 

 

Им шестнадцать, когда Клау впервые за много лет залезает на пыльный чердак, чтобы посмотреть на грозу и послушать ужасающий гром. Бэн находит её сам, очень надеясь, что из одежды на ней не только летнее платье на тонких лямках, но укутывает её в свой пиджак, заставляя продеть руки в рукава. Клау поразительно послушная, не сопротивляющаяся и печально-улыбчивая. Она спрашивает его уже в сорокой раз: _ты любишь меня?_  И он стабильно отвечает, что, конечно, любит её. И всегда будет любить.

Клау медленно закрывает глаза, слегка болезненно морщась. Она знает, что это неправда. Ложь во благо и всё прочее, что мог бы сказать такой благородный правильный Бэн своей сестре, которая всегда ходит по краю, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Ты любишь меня, Бэн? — тот же вопрос, те же слова, та же интонация, но совсем другой смысл.

Клау не открывает глаза — Бэн не способен ответить.

Клау не винит его, она знает, что её сложно любить — _ха, невозможно._  Клау лишь примет в тот день на четыре таблетки больше обычного. Клау всего-то переживёт свой первый передоз.

 

 

Им семнадцать лет, когда Клау пробирается в кабинет отца, пока тот в отъезде, включает музыку на полную громкость, залезает на стол и танцует. Бэн никогда так не радовался, что перехватил Диего с Ваней на лестнице, сказав, что разберётся самостоятельно, и что Лютер с Эллисон в срочном порядке ушли за продуктами, четыре часа назад, ага.

Клау танцевала, на его скромный вкус, очень развратно, или во всём была виновата короткая кожаная чёрная юбка, чулки и корсет, о происхождении которого Бэн честно не хочет знать. Клау замечает его сразу же, хитро улыбается и тянется к шнуровке на спине; к Бэну разум возвращается не сразу, но он вырубает музыку и захлопывает ногой дверь. Клау остановка песни не останавливает, а вот неаккуратно и травмоопасное падение со стола могло, если бы брат не успел поймать её поставить на пол. У Клау ледяные ступни, сползающий вниз корсет, который Бэн всеми правдами и неправдами удержал на месте ладонями на её талии, и горящий тёмный взгляд.

— Полюби меня, — просит она, не спрашивая, как обычно, но ещё более безнадёжно, безрезультатно, без шанса.

Бэн как никогда чётко и ясно понимает: если откажет сейчас — с ней всё кончено.

_Как он мог отказать?_

 

 

Им двадцать четыре, когда Клау отправили в психдиспансер с выводом об опасности для себя и окружающих. Клау буквально забилась в угол, вцепившись себе в жирные волосы и уткнувшись в коленки. Бэн видит как ей плохо, как её мучают оглушительные голоса шизофреников, погибших в этом отделении — _они даже его смущают, что уж говорит о сестре_  — и пытается перекричать их.

У Клау больной безумный взгляд, жёлто-фиолетовые синяки под глазами и размазанная по векам тушь. У Клау боль чувствуется даже в дыхании, в потребности быть понятой, обнятой, _любимой._  У Клау один извечный вопрос, который она задаёт из раза в раз, будто всегда забывает предыдущий ответ.

— Ты меня любишь?

Бэн садится перед ней, хочет коснуться её руки и всё ещё не способен сказать правду.

—  _Да._

Бэн не мог и может дать ей той любви, в которой она так нуждается.

А Клау ждёт, когда он отвергнет её во всех смыслах и забудет о ней.


End file.
